


Чернильно-черное сердце

by KisVani



Series: Цвета [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон рассуждает о том, как ему следует поступить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чернильно-черное сердце

Один его друг, из тех времен, когда Джон еще не стал частью Пятерки и ее самой, в целом, не существовало, говорил, что сердце Друитта чернильно-черное.  
— В этом нет ничего плохого, – добавлял он, – цвет слишком насыщенный и глубокий, что превращается в черный.  
— Уверен, – улыбаясь, ответил Джон, – уроки живописи, ты прогуливал.  
Его друг был музыкантом, но музыкальные сравнения не одобрял, предпочитая художественные.  
Джон думал об этом... не сразу, сразу он посмеялся и почти забыл о том разговоре... а вот потом... После того, как они расстались с Хелен и Джон ушел в бега. И позже, когда ему случалось пересекаться с Джеймсом и Хелен. И еще позже, уже в двадцать первом веке... он думал снова и снова о тех словах.  
Его чувства всегда были слишком яркими, слишком насыщенными.  
К Хелен, к Джеймсу... к Найджелу... И Эшли, которой он почти не знал, даже к Николе, хотя эти чувства были разными: любовь, всепоглощающая и заставляющая терять связь с реальность; любовь дарящая покой, но при этом заставляющая ум работать; глубокая привязанность; в чем-то собственнические чувства, гордость при виде знакомых черт... а, в случае Теслы, ненависть и раздражение. Каждое из чувств глубокое, густое, словно венозная кровь, но не красное, а именно черное. Всепоглощающее, напоминающее одержимость.  
Порой Джон даже думал, что именно это и притянуло ту энергетическую сущность, что поднималась в нем волной ярости, заставляя убивать.   
Но Джон знал одно: чем больше он пытался противостоять своим чувствам и не следовать им – тем хуже он чувствовал себя. Хелен считала, что он ошибается, но она не понимала всей глубины того, что он ощущал. Она не давала себе почувствовать то же самое. Потому что у нее был ее долг, ее Убежище, ее подчиненные. Хелен, его Хелен, так боялась потерять контроль, что не позволяла себе задуматься о чувствах.  
Когда Джон это понял – он задумался над тем, что можно было бы сделать. И со временем он все яснее и яснее понимал, что Хелен никогда не сможет стать свободной, потому что, даже, если Убежище разрушат, она сохранит его образ в памяти и постарается вернуть утраченное. Единственным выходом было не позволить ей войти в этот круг долга и обязанностей, не дать провести эксперимент и остаться просто человеком. Точно так же, как человеком собирался остаться он сам.  
И тогда они будут счастливы.  
Невозможно? Только, если у вас нет машины времени.

 


End file.
